The Time-Travelers Companion
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: One evening, James Potter wanted to show his new house to his best-friends. One evening changed Sirius Black's life. He didn't know that they were going to be sent into the future 25 years, losing everything that he valued. SB/HG, JP/LE, HP/GW one-sided HG/RW and HG/RL
1. The Time-Travelers

_Summary: _When Sirius Black helped his best-friend James with his new house, he didn't know that they were about to be attacked. An attack that would send them 25 years into the future where everything he valued lost. SB/HG one-sided HG/RW

Main Pairings: Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, James Potter and Lily Evans, Remus and Tonks

One Side Pairings: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Young Remus and Hermione, Harry and Ginny

Rated: High Teen

Genres: Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor

Warnings: Mild Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Top nudity, Death, A rewrite of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows (at the point when Ron left)

A/N: Hi! Everyone and welcome to my new story x.x I rewritten the chapter and improve the plot a bit. I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own my own original characters and plot. Please review and tell me what you think :)

Okay I swear this will be the last time reposting this chapter. x.x I just finally got a beta reader to change a few things of the story.

I would like to thank my beta-reader faeriegirl12 for her amazing help :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The Time-Travelers ****Companion**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

Sirius Black didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Something was terribly off when his best-friend James Potter finally showed them the house that he bought for his wife and his future children. The house was a two-story, the painting of the house was old and chipped, but with the right spells that house would be good as new once more. Remus Lupin stuffed his hands into his pocket, freezing, as a snow flake fell on top of his sandy hair. He shook his head, he always hated the cold weather. James walked up to the small, fenced gate. The gate was muggle-like and like the house it showed some wear and rust from age. He was excited, Sirius could tell, but Sirius couldn't help but noticed one person that's missing. One person who kept on bailing out of plans with them for months now. Sirius thought that Remus would be the first one getting suspicious of his rat like friend, but he was wrong. The werewolf always found a way to excuse him. James haven't even noticed that Peter had cancelled, but Sirius did.

Where was he?

Why was he gone so much?

"So what do you guys think?" James asked, and Sirius let out a barking laugh, "I can't see you living in a place like th-" That was when it happened. Sirius's laughter stopped. A few shrieks echoed through the night sky. Muggles ran, obviously terrified, out of a nearby store. In hot pursuit of them were hooded figures that were trailing behind the Muggles like poisonous snakes. Sirius paled. Death Eaters. They sent off spell after spell after the retreating muggles. Defenseless, they fell limp to the harsh ground. The Marauders took out their wands. Gone was the laughter and the excitement and was replaced with fear. The Death Eaters, three in a group this time, turned their backs on the muggles and they seemed to march towards them with haste. James ducked into his yard, pulling both Remus and Sirius with him.

It was like they knew that they were here.

It was like they knew where James had just purchased the house for his upcoming family. The first Death Eater, Sirius knew well, even behind his golden mask, stood Avery before him. Both at a stand-off, they both flickered their wands with a non-verbal spell.

Sirius used the shielding charm just in time against Avery's slicing hex, making his hex fade into bright red particles. Avery and Sirius continued to duel till his partner finally arrived next to him which Remus finally jumped in stunning them. The two figures dropped stunned on the snowy ground, but they knew it wasn't over yet. There was one more.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A bright blue glowing stag appeared before James.

"Tell Dumbledore that they're here."

The blue stag took off in a gliding run into the night sky, toward Hogwarts. James sighed in relief that he decided that Lily wasn't with him. Just when everything was quiet down the third Death Eater revealed himself to them.

"_Cruico_!" The Death Eater hissed and Remus went limp to the floor twitching. A horrible screech left his lips as the terrible pain writhed like a fiery monster within his bones.

"Moony! _Diffindo!"_ Sirius shouted, but then the amazing thing happened. The Death Eater blocked it with a swift shielding charm. The pain died down, leaving Remus on the snowy ground twitching with a hollow breath.

"Potter and Black, think you can finally defeat me?" the Death Eater mocked.

"_Who are you!?_" James bellowed and then the Death Eater paused. He tilted his masked head.

A few golden strings of hair showed down his hood.

_So familiar._

"You would like to know," he replied coldly. As darkness filled every corner of the Marauders' visions, they fell into peaceful oblivion, knowing no more.

* * *

Hermione Granger stared outside of her tent. She sat down on the steps and she was lost in a small daze. It had been two days since Ron left her...left Harry and her heart felt empty besides sorrow. She felt the will to fight left her when minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days, but she forced herself to keep going. Harry needed her. The moment that Ron left, her heart shattered. He abandoned them, something that he never would have done years ago. It took Hermione two hours a day to set up the wards around their camp site with complex protection charms and warding. They were heading to Godric Hollow, to see the author of _Hogwarts, a History_ and Harry parents' graves.

"Mione, go get some rest." Harry's gentle voice said to her from behind. His hand was on her shoulder comforting. He knew the lost of Ron had broken her. He saw it within her eyes each time he looked. It was like she wasn't there. A minute passed by, before Hermione nodded her head agreeing to him. They would have to pack up camp early in the morning, if they want to keep on dodging the snatchers. Hermione stood up and then the ground rattled. She fell and Harry's strong arms wrapped around her waist held her up.

The Wards began to crumble. They both pulled out their wands searching the campsite to find the cause of such disturbance. The cause on why their wards had failed. This would alert anyone close by to their location. Harry held Hermione behind him. Sneaking around their tent slowly, they both stood in shock. There laid three young-men passed out. Their was a huge hole in the ground under them. The trees began to rattle. It was only a matter of time.

"Bloody, hell." Harry ran beside the three strangers. His wand still pointed at the lot. Their chests began to heave and Harry knew they were still alive. He struggled. They were in a middle of a war. There isn't much time for trust these days. These people were strangers, but somehow they looked familiar to him. He heard Hermione's voice behind him.

"Leave them to me Harry, pack up the camp." Hermione's always steady voice calmed his panicked, erratic one. His green-eyes searched Hermione's chocolate orbs and found determination. An emotion other than the sadness she had displayed for days.

"I'm going to bind them, but we need to get out of here."

Harry agreed, hearing the trees begin to shake and tremble as heavy footsteps echoed through the vicinity.

Hermione tightly bound the three young mens' arms and legs together so they wouldn't be able to move once they came back. Harry had just finished packing the tent when he saw golden eyes within the right side of the camp.

"Hermione! Now!"

He ran forward grabbing her hand. She had attached the binds to connect the strangers. She took one of the stranger's hand trying to focus all her might. It was hard to side-along apparate them all. She heard Fenrir Greyback growled in a distance. Harry's hand tightened around hers.**  
**

_POP!_

Harry let go a minute later and they both stumbled forward. Harry searching his surroundings to see what he's at, realizing he was in his godfather's house. Hermione intended to come here. The last of the trio stood up wobbling on her feet. The three strangers still appeared lifeless before them. Then someone roared loudly overhead.

Both Harry and Hermione stood on their feet in fear.

A diaphanous, ghostly illusion of Mad-Eye Moody came flying threateningly towards them, screeching viciously.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Hermione cried, quickly flicking her wand and soon the illusion of Moody faded. There was silence at last and both the members of the trio sighed in relief.

"Must be a last security measure for Snape," Hermione uttered and Harry nodded his head.

The beating of their hearts slowly died down to a steady pace.

Then a portrait directly to Hermione's left began to scream.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS!" The open painting of Mrs. Black roared loudly into the silence and Harry flinched. Her voice went louder and louder with each word.

"For Merlin's sake SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed pulling back the curtains over the painting. The screams of Mrs. Black died down to nothing.

"What now?" Harry asked pointed at the three strangers on the floor.

Hermione paused her lips,

"_Homenum Revelio"_

Harry looked at her confused.

"To see if anyone is here with us." Hermione explained. When the spell gave her no results, she finally smiled sadly.

"No one's here except the five of us."

Harry walked over the three bodies.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Put them each in a room, warded. Since we don't know who they are." Harry said, looking down at one of the strangers with short dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He looked like the perfect twin of Harry except the eyes of course.

"We should be safe here." Hermione said, warding the place with anti-apparition charms.


	2. The Time-Traveler Angel

_Summary: _When Sirius Black helped his best-friend James with his new house, he didn't know that they were about to be attacked. An attack that would send them 25 years into the future where everything he valued lost. SB/HG one-sided HG/RW

Main Pairings: Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, James Potter and Lily Evans, Remus and Tonks

One Side Pairings: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Young Remus and Hermione, Harry and Ginny

Rated: High Teen

Genres: Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor

Warnings: Mild Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Top nudity, Death, A rewrite of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows (at the point when Ron left)

A/N: Hi! everyone, I would like to thank my beta reader faeriegirl12 for taking her time to proof-read this. :) Welcome to the next chapter of the story. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own my own plot and original characters of this story.

I would also like to give a shout out to: J.L.M.S ,leeeila,afraidofspiders, princessanastasiaromanov464, and the anon reviewers: Karla, Eifie and Alexz for the wonderful reviews. I also like to also thank those who had put this story in their favorite/alert list.

Please read and review. Reviews encourage me to write :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The Time-Travelers ****Companion**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had seen better days. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago that Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had set out to clean up most of the place. It was a hard mission for them. Now the place were covered in dust. Harry helped Hermione put each of the strangers in separate rooms. They figured that they have a good couple of days till things had died down to go to Godric Hollow. Harry had placed the first stranger, the one that appealed to him more into his old room that he shared with Ron. This stranger looked almost the same as him, but deep down he knew that he should know who this person was. He stripped his wet clothes off and dressed him into Sirius's old clothes when he used to stay there before his untimely death during his fifth year. Harry took away his wand, that he noticed hidden inside his clothes and tuck the stranger in, along with binding his hands together in the bed. He then left the room warded the door and make his way to the kitchen where he found Kreacher who was muttering something ugly under his breath most likely him and Hermione. It would make sense to use a warming charm, but somehow Harry didn't want to use much magic than it was needed now.

Hermione glanced down at the young man that Harry left in her charge. He looked so much as the decease Sirius Black, but without the wrinkles and the haunted look upon his face. His skin was pale. His clothes was soaked. All the color began to drain rapidly from his face and Hermione feared that he would have die if she didn't do anything. She pressed the tip of her wand on his chest and quietly utter a warming charm. His clothes instantly became dried, but still left the dirt from the forest. She touched his forehead to check his temperature and he was hot to the touch and she winced. Hermione didn't know why she was taking care of compete strangers. What if they were Death Eaters or spies? A small part of her told her otherwise, telling her brain to shut the hell up. The young man groaned under her burning touch. His grey stormy eyes flickered opened unfocusingly staring at her in some kind of awe.

"Are you an angel?" He uttered hoarsely, and Hermione found her cheeks warming up to his comment. Before she could reply to him with a sharp reply, his eyes closed and he fell back into a deep slumber leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

_He's having a very bad fever if this going to happen._

Hermione sighed and went to next to the last young man, he was stained with faded scars and his skin was even paler than the guy she attended before. With another quiet warming charm she dried his clothes and with a carefully levitate charm, she hoisted them both up the stairs, one in Fred and George's old room, bind and warded. The other in her and Ginny's rooms, bind and warded.

Hermione met Harry back in the kitchen.

"Kreacher, some tea please." Harry called the house-elf and Hermione send him a disapproval look, sitting down at the kitchen table. Ever since what happened in fifth year, Harry been treated Kreacher worse then crap. She figured that he did deserved it, since what he done to Sirius, but a part of her will always go out to those small house-elves being enslaved. She learned to pick her battles and remained silent as Kreacher put on the kettle on the stove with a slam.

Harry looked at Hermione for any kind of guidance of what to do with these strangers.

"They look familiar." He commented.

Hermione nodded her head

"I know."

"Should we question them later tonight?"

"It's for the best."

Their was a huge bang upstairs following by a unfamiliar curse above them.

"I'm taking it they're awake now?" Harry smirked in a lopsided manner.

"How well will our wards hold?" He then asked.

"We should be good for a bit. We did took their wands and bind them." She spoke calmly on the subject, still thinking about the words that the stranger had dared utter to her.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" James bellowed, shaking roughly on the bed, but he nor his hands wouldn't budge. The bed moved a bit and made a loud tug against the wooded floor. He had just woken up bind and wandless in a strange bed with no one near. The memories from before rushed back to him and he was confused even more. He remembered that he was ambushed along with his best mates and they were dueling for their lives. He looked around the dark room wondering where his friends were even at. He found no one. He struggled against the invisible bond once more, but no use.

He was captured, most likely by Death Eater and being kept alive for questioning.

Like hell he would give in to them and spilled everything. He would bite his own tongue and drowned in his own blood before that happened. He closed his eyes tiredly, remembering his wife Lily. What will happened to her when he's gone? Was she be alright? The attack seemed planned. The door opened to his room and a shadow of a figure stood at the doorway. James could tell it was a man by it's body shape. He flicked his hand and soon light filled the room. There stood his complete twin except the eyes and the strange lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"I see you're awake." Harry said amused.

James glared at him.

"Where am I? Where's Sirius and Remus?" He snarled, not even noticing the moment of shock and confusing flashed within his green eyes. James glared even harder when the boy remained silent. By the looks of him he was about a good three years younger than himself. His eye connected with familiar green orbs and James gasped.

_Lily?_

_"_First tell me who you are?" The green-eyes boy demanded automatically.

The hazel male didn't look at him, refusing to answer.

"Show to me you're really J-James P-Potter. What is your animagus form?"

James was startled.

How did this stranger know his name, and if he known who he was why was he demanding proof. How did he know what he was? Harry started to realized that he wouldn't answer his questions very well. He wasn't like Snape. That man could get the answer within a few good seconds with a certain potion, now he have to reply on this stranger reactions.

"Are you a stag?"  
The bed began to rattled, startled James began to panicked.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

That was it. That was the reaction that Harry was looking for, but now he was confused. How was this even possible?

At this moment, he stared at his father and realized that his father who didn't even know who he really was.

* * *

When Harry decided to pay the stranger that was starting all kinds of disruptive noises a visit, Hermione went and checked with the long-haired young man. The wards recognized her and let her in the room. There on the bed tucked away a very young Sirius Black. A cold wet rag was on his forehead cooling him. His breathing was very hollow and she silently became worry about him. Hermione sat down at the edge of the bed.

This was one of the things that her and Harry had done impulsively. If it wouldn't for the fact that they were being hunted down, they would have left them there without much of a goodbye, but they panicked. What if this was the wrong move? What if this move killed both her and Harry? Her eyes lingered on the young man's face. He was a good few years older than her.

There was a few scars on his lower lip, faded.

His arms were stained with bruises and scratches.

She touched his cheek gently, and almost all the thoughts of Ron left her head. His breath hitched at her touch. She paused, almost snapping at herself what she was doing. She left, hurrying reinforcing the wards on the door when she went.


End file.
